Graduation Dance
by Topaztok
Summary: After so many years, Haruhi graduates at last! What is she going to wear on the graduation night? And with the host club giving ideas, what will happen to her dress in the end?


**_Graduation Dance_**

The sun is shining brightly; all is at peace and well in the world, except for a certain someone in the third music room at Ouran High School.

"Mother!!!!! Do help me out here! What shall we decided upon for our daughter's graduation dress? Shall we purchase it from France? Or shall we order a custom made dress for her? What kind of design and fabric shall we use? Kyouya, do help me out here!!" Tamaki whined, running back and forth across the marble floors like a chicken with a severed head.

"Be quiet, Tono!" chortled the twins, who were sitting on a coach together, hurdled over a sketch pad. "We are thinking here! With us around, there is no need to purchase a dress from Milan!" both gave the King of the Host Club a glare and went back to their work.

"That's right!! Both of you are designers! Make sure you dress your sister in the best!! Make sure to add in lace! French lace will be ideal! Do you hear that??" Tamaki ran over to the twins, looking over their shoulders, inspecting their work. He then gave a shriek as he spotted their ideas. "You evil twins!! How can you think of such a design? Low necks??? Do you want to flaunt the fact that Haruhi have a flat chest?!"

"Thanks, sempai. I heard that." The girl in question remarked from the corner of the room, where she was busy cleaning up.

"Ah, Haruhi, I mean no harm! I am trying to protect your modesty here!" Tamaki exclaimed, arms flying all about.

"Or is it because Tono want to see this dress on Haruhi in a private show? Perhaps that's why he is so passionate in criticizing this design of ours." Hikaru sang out.

"Soka, soka. That must be the reason." His twin, Karou agreed, nodding all the while.

"Pervert." This particular word from Haruhi then sends the King into his corner, facing the Wall of Gloom.

Haruhi then walked over and looked at the sketches "Actually, Tamaki sempai is right. Most of your designs here on paper have low cuts. Why?"

The twins grinned as one and drew their toy between them; Karou then explained "In contrary, we are trying to cover up the fact that you are not well endowed in the chest. Low cuts and empire cuttings are used to create the illusion that you have a bosom."

"Oh."

His twin then took over "We know what to design for the top but we are still thinking about what kind of fabric to use. The colour, the style etc."

"Haru-chan is suited for light fabrics!" a childish voice rang out as the oldest senior but cutest, in the club walked over, holding on with both hands, his toy rabbit, Bun-bun. Mori-sempai was right behind him. "Haru-chan is petite; she needs light coloured fabrics, so as to appear taller than she looks! Do you have any other suggestions, Mori?"

"……..Minimum detailing"

"Good ideas, hunny sempai! Same goes to you as well, Mori-sempai!" the twins scribbled furiously in their sketch pads, nodding all the while.

"Rich fabrics, like silk. And usage of jewels to brighten up everything" the Shadow King said, walking over and closing his binder at the same time.

"Indeed, Kyouya sempai! Something that will not cling to her. Perhaps, you can borrow some jewellery from your sister. Our mother has huge, heavy oriental pieces. It will not suit her" Hikaru said.

"Do you have anything else to say, Tono?" Karou asked, looking at their King, who was still mopping in his corner. "We also took in the idea for the lace as well. A very feminine touch."

Tamaki perked up at this and recovered in record time. He zoomed over to where the group is gathered and yelled "Full length gowns! She will be a princess that night!"

"Okay." The twins said, jotting it down as well. While they are still doing so, the double doors suddenly flew open and the twin's mother, along with Kyouya's sister, Fuyumi, walked in.

"Sorry to spoil your plans, boys. But I will be the one designing her graduation evening dress. That Superintendent has ordered it to be so." Mrs Hitachiin smiled as she made her announcement to the stunned group. "Fuyumi-san is here to assist me in the jewellery section. Now, kindly release your hold on her. We need her for a fitting." So saying, she grabbed Haruhi and pulled, out of her sons' protesting arms. She along, with Fuyumi, disappeared as quickly as they arrived, only that they left with Haruhi this time round.

Once out of the door, Haruhi asked. "Is it true, Mrs. Hitachiin?" the addressee in question smiled and nodded as Fuyumi-san said gently and softly "Of course it is, Haruhi-chan. It is your graduation after all. After all these years, it is high time for society to see you as a woman, not as a man. That's why we are here, to introduce you to society in such a way that till never remember you in ages to come"

**GRADUATION NIGHT**

"And let me introduce to you all, our final graduate of the night and our top student for all these years – Miss Haruhi Fujioka!" The butler at the door of the Grand Staircase announced.

"Miss?!"

"Haruhi-kun is a girl?!"

"What?!"

"Oh my god!"

Shock and feverish whispers swept across the grand hall as guests stared at each other in shock. Only a small group at the back of the hall looked unfazed. Instead, they stared intently at the doors, wondering how Haruhi will look on this special night.

The double doors opened as a slander foot, clad in a white satin slipper was revealed. She was clad in a silk and from the gasps she got from the guests, absolutely stunning. Some of the girls even turned a very interesting shade of green –envy.

It seemed as if all the host club members' expectations and requests are all fulfilled. Mrs Hitachiin really outdid herself this time round. She stood at the sides, smiling as her creation floated / walked down the stairs. Looking at Fuyumi beside her, she laughed "We certainly created a miracle tonight, Fuyumi-san. Don't you think so too, gentlemen?" She looked at both Tamaki's and Kyouya's fathers, with a perfect eyebrow lifted in question. Both men nodded as they continued to observe their sons.

In honor of the twins, Haruhi's dress is empire cut based, with a wide red ribbon just located below her breasts, with a white rose adoring the centre.

In honor of Mori-sempai, the dress is simple, with Swarovski crystals glittering all over. Of course, all the crystals are cleverly hidden, creating a shimmering and glittering effect.

In honor of Hunny-sempai, the dress is a pale pink, gradually fading to white at the hems, where it is decorated with white French lace, as Tamaki suggested. Likewise, it is a full length gown, just as Tamaki wanted.

In honor of Kyouya, the fabric was made from silk. Since her shoulders and neck are bared, a most eye-catching and breath-taking necklace adored it. Crafted in the form of roses, it was a sight for all. It is a piece of jewellery worthy of a Princess. Diamonds, rubies and emeralds all fought for attention, each displayed to their maximum beauty. Though beautiful in their own right, they are better looking than ever when set into a design. Jewels are weaved into Haruhi's hair as well, highlighting it. Though short, it was cut and trimmed till it is a very stylish design.

To finish off the outfit, a shawl was draped about Haruhi, with the the ends adorned in crystal beads. All the guests present all went "Ohhhh………." and "Ahh……" as they admired the gown. As for the host club, they walked towards their special girl, with all smiles. Stopping in front of her, they all bowed and extended a hand out, in invitation of a dance, all the while hoping for a better future of tomorrow where Haruhi is part of it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club is NOT mine.**

**I was looking through a bridal magazine that belongs to my brother's girlfriend when I came across an article, introducing on the different styles of wedding dresses. From there, the inspiration to write this. I am no designer myself; hence comments are welcome from you all.**

**Hope you like this story! This may be a one shot for the time being but given a chance, I will write another follow up. Till the next story! Reviews please!**


End file.
